Evening Sky
by DeeValerya
Summary: Perjodohan, Penolakan dan Kematian. Kematian yang membuat Itachi sadar bahwa ia sangat mencintai Ino, istrinya.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict ini adalah murni lahir dari otak saya, apabila ditemukan kesamaan jalan cerita, itu murni ketidak sengajaan.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**#Vale**

* * *

><p><strong>EVENING SKY<strong>

Seorang pria berpenampilan rapi dengan stelan kemeja berwarna putih, celana kain berwarna hitam dipadu padankan dengan jas berwarna senada terlihat sedang gelisah menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kekar miliknya.

Tak henti-hentinya wajah manis nan tampan itu terlihat gusar dengan menengok kanan dan kiri berharap apa yang sedang ia tunggu menampakkan diri.

Seketika, raut wajah tampan itu berseri melihat dari kejauhan sosok yang ditunggunya tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

Uchiha Itachi, begitulah namja itu disapa segera berlari ke tempat dimana sosok itu melangkah dan memeluk sosok cantik itu erat.

"Ayah …..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah … kita mau kemana?"

Celoteh gadis kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahunan sembari memandang ayahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan Mobil menyusuri jalanan Kota Konoha yang nampak padat dengan lalu-lalang penduduknya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Ibu! Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa, Runa-chan?" senyum pria berusia 28 tahun itu mengembang dan memandang putri kecilnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Ulang Tahun Ibu! Aku sudah menyiapkan kado ini untuk Ibu! Ayah sudah membelikan kado untuk Ibu?"

Gadis kecil bermata indah itu kemudian menunjukkan setangkai bunga matahari yang diletakkan pada sebuah kotak dengan penutup kaca nya. Nampak cantik. Ia menunjukkan benda itu pada sang Ayah.

"Paman Gaara dan Bibi Sakura mengantarku kemarin berkeliling toko, namun aku tidak mendapatkan kado yang tepat Ayah! Semoga saja Ibu senang dengan kado dariku!"

Hati Itachi mencelos mendengar pernyataan Putrinya, terdengar nada sedih di setiap pengucapannya.

Ia tau pasti bagaimana perasaan putrinya saat ini, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

**~ES~**

Kedua nya kini berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri suatu tempat yang terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mereka jumpai saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat Ino, Itachi sesekali memandang putrinya dan tersenyum melihat bagaimana begitu cantiknya sang putri, mata indah dengan senyum menawan seperti apa yang dimilikinya kulit putih berseri dan hidung lancip milik ibunya … semua terasa sempurna dengan sikap dewasa yang ia miliki meskipun pada kenyataannya usia gadis itu masih 4 Tahun.

_**Tap…Tap..Tap**_

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti, kedua nya saling berpandangan kemudian, dan senyuman terlukis indah di wajah keduanya.

"Ibuuuu … kami datang!" gadis kecil itu berteriak girang. Berlari ke tempat dimana sang Ibu berada.

…

Gadis kecil itu kemudian terduduk di hadapan ibunya, dan meletakkan seikat bunga _lily_ dari ayahnya dan tentu kotak kaca berisi bunga matahari darinya tepat di "pangkuan" sang Ibu.

Bibir mungilnya tersenyum kemudian, membelai lembut sang ibu.

"Ibu, kami datang! Apa Ibu merindukan kami? Ibuu … !"

Gadis itu kini terisak, air matanya membanjiri kedua pipi_ chubby_nya dan kini ia memeluk gundukkan tanah yang berada di depannya, yah … tempat itu, tempat dimana pembaringan terakhir Uchiha Ino, Istri sekaligus Ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Runa.

Itachi, terduduk menatap hampa sang Putri dan makam istrinya, lagi air matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi, perasaan bersalah itu menyelimuti jiwanya, dan lagi … perasaan sakit itu seakan meremas hatinya, membuatnya semakin terisak dan tercekat seolah tak sanggup untuk bernafas lagi, bayang-bayang 4 tahun lalu seolah terputar bak_ roll film _di ingatannya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sejak awal aku sudah tidak ingin menghadiri acara ini, namun Ayah dan Ibu memaksaku! Lalu apa aku sanggup untuk menolaknya? Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimanapun juga aku ini pemuda baik-baik yang harus selalu menuruti apa kata Ayah dan Ibu, sama hal nya ketika aku ingin menjadi Atlet akan tetapi Ayah melarangmnku, dan menyuruhku menjadi pebisnis seperti dirinya._

_Sudah kuduga dari awal bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk!_

"_Jadi Itachi! Kenalkan ini Paman Inoichi! Dia adalah calon mertuamu!"_

_Ayah terlihat bangga dengan menepuk pundakku, kemudian tertawa bersama sosok yang baru saja ku ketahui bahwa beliau adalah calon mertuaku._

_Rasanya aku ingin berontak dan menolak namun, lagi… aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak durhaka dan lebih memilih untuk diam dan tersenyum meskipun hanya senyum palsu._

"_Ino akan datang secepatnya dari Tokyo, dia harus menyelesaikan study di sana jadi mungkin ia akan datang saat pernikahan kalian nanti, Itachi!"_

_Pria paruh baya yang kukenal dengan Paman Inoichi itu tersenyum ke arahku, Ino? Pasti itu adalah nama orang yang akan menjadi istriku._

_Ya Kami-sama …._

_Aku harus segera pergi dari sini dan menemui ke empat "Saudara" ku._

_Dan terima kasih untuk mu Pein! Untung kau meneleponku!_

"_Maaf, seperti nya aku harus pergi, ada panggilan penting dari Perusahaan, Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu bisa mengurus semuanya dengan Paman! Permisi!"_

_Dan aku segera berlari, mengendarai mobil sport putihku, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat mereka menunggu ku._

…

_Disana sudah terduduk beberapa sosok yang kukenal, Gaara dan kekasih nya,Sakura._

_Dan ada Deidara yang menggendong putranya yang berusia 1 tahun hasil dari pernikahannya dengan Konan._

_Lalu, Sasori dengan istrinya Hinata, mereka pengantin baru yang sedang dimabuk dengan cinta berkadar 100%._

_Dan terakhir ada Pein yang menyelamatkanku dari acara tadi, ia sedang terpaku menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama pasangan-pasangan yang ada dihadapan pemuda berambut coklat itu._

"_Ahhh ..aku datang! Terimakasih Pein!"_

_Aku kemudian memeluknya erat membuat Pein merasa aneh dan segera melepaskan pelukanku._

"_Heiii! Aku masih normal Uchiha Itachi!" protesnya kemudian._

_Dan aku nyengir tertahan sekaligus diikuti gelak tawa "keluarga besar" ku._

"_Memang Pein menyelamatkanmu dari apa Itachi-Nii?!"_

_Celethuk gadis manis yang menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya untuk lebih dekat pada kekasihnya sekaligus memberiku tempat untuk duduk._

"_Aku dijodohkan!" kataku kemudian duduk persis di samping kekasih Gaara, Juniorku yang berasal dari Suna sama seperti Sasori saudara sepupunya._

_Dan menyebalkannya, mereka semua mentertawaiku! Bahkan putra kecil Deidara yang masih berusia satu tahun ikut tertawa._

"_Heiii! Deidara Jr. kau ikut mentertawakan Paman Itachi?" kataku kemudian diikuti cengiran khas Deidara._

"_Lalu siapa gadis itu? Apa dia cantik?"_

_Sasori kemudian memberondongiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang akhirnya hanya ku jawab dengan satu kata._

"_Entahlah"_

_Dan sukses membungkamnya._

"_Entahlah?! Jawaban macam apa itu Itachi-Nii? Jadi kau menerima? Dan lagi kau tidak tau bagaimana wajah dan sifat Istrimu kelak?"_

_**DEGGH**__! Gaara benar juga, bagaimana sosok gadis itu? Apa dia baik? Apa dia cantik? Bahkan aku sendiri tak tau._

"_Dia… ada study di Tokyo dan pulang ketika pernikahan kami dilangsungkan Gaara!"_

"_Kau sudah mengambil keputusan Itachi, apa yang ada dihadapmu jalani saja! Itu semua resiko yang telah kau ambil bukan?! Seharusnya kau mampu berkata tidak dan menolak dengan baik-baik tawaran itu jika memang kau keberatan! Dan sepertinya kau itu dari dulu enggan untuk berkata "tidak" pada Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto!"_

"_Konan … !"_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak durhaka!"_

…

_Dan pada akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang, dengan penampilan rapi ini aku berdiri disini, sekali lagi aku tetap menjadi anak baik-baik dan patuh dengan Orang tuaku._

_Aku sendiri harap-harap cemas dengan sosok yang akan menjadi pendampingku itu._

"_Itachi-Nii! Pengantinmu cantik sekali!" bisik Sakura yang berlari kecil ke arahku dengan gaun berwarna babyblue-nya._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan mendapati kekasih Gaara yang kemudian dengan cepat ia digandeng kekasihnya menuju tempat duduk karena memang acara sakralku itu akan segera dimulai._

_Aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang demi meringankan sedikit kegugupanku._

_Dengan diiringi musik khas pernikahan ia berjalan pelan ke tempatku berdiri, tangan ramping nya ia kaitkan pada ayahnya yang akan segera menjadi ayahku juga._

_Aku menahan nafasku sebentar, rasanya aku sangat gugup walaupun aku tidak mengkehendaki pernikahan ini. Dan dapat kulihat dari balik penutup itu wajah putih pucatnya yang dibalut dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal, bibirnya yang tipis dipoles dengan lipstick yang senada dengan warna bibirnya, Summer Pink._

_Cantik! Ya Cantik! Sakura benar ia cantik namun tentu saja ini hanya sebatas kekagumanku, toh aku tidak mencintainya! Dan aku berniat menceraikannya nanti._

_**~ES~**_

_Senja telah menampakkan rona jingganya, aku menghela nafas panjang bersandar pada pintu kaca geser dan memandang hampa pemandangan di depanku, pemandangan pantai dengan pasir putih di sepanjang garis pantainya._

_Aku menghela nafasku panjang lagi-lagi, pemandangan matahari terbenam harusnya menjadi hal yang paling romantis! Harusnya aku disini dengan sosok yang kucintai! Bukan dengan gadis yang bahkan aku baru menemuinya saat upacara pernikahan kami dilaksanakan._

"Itachi-_kun_ apa kau tidak mau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu!"

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian dan pada akhirnya kedua mata itu bertemu, senyum terukir indah pada wajah cantik Ino melihat suaminya yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap saat pernikahan tadi.

Itachi hanya diam dan berjalan dengan _cool_nya ke kamar mandi melewati Ino yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, terasa sesak di dada memang! Namun ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya bukan?! Lalu mengapa ia harus merasa sakit dengan sikap Itachi sekarang? Jari-jemari nya menghapus perlahan jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi indahnya.

…

Keduanya hanya terdiam, duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur berwarna hijau daun dengan ukuran _King size_.

Mereka sibuk dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing hingga suara Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Aku rasa gadis sepertimu tak seharusnya berakhir seperi ini! Menerima begitu saja perjodohan yang lucu ini!"

Perlahan gadis Yamanaka itu memandang lembut sosok pemuda Uchiha disampingnya, sudah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa dia akan diperlakukan dingin seperti ini, namun ini semua telah menjadi keputusannya, ia yang menginginkan dan menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan Cucu darinya, mengingat ia hanya memiliki waktu hanya satu tahun, dan ia adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Yamanaka, nasib memang telah mempermainkannya, namun biarlah ia yang akan menanggung perih ini.

Terdengar seperti drama memang namun Tuhan telah menggoreskan tinta pada _diary_ kehidupannya, dan ia akan menerima apapun itu dan menjalani sampai waktunya tiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Aku akan menceraikanmu tepat saat usia pernikahan kita satu tahun dan selama itu pula aku tak khan menyentuhmu! Kau tenang saja."

Ucap Itachi dingin dan kembali menatap hampa ruangan kamar yang terasa dingin dan sepi.

Rasa perih tentu saja menghujam di hati Ino, apalagi ia hanyalah gadis yang baru berusia 20 tahun.

"Itachi-_kun _… berikan aku anak!"

Itachi tercekat mendengar pernyataan gadis itu! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau rendahan sekali! Bahkan kau .. kau .. apa kau sadar dengan kata-katamu itu?!" Itachi tertawa sinis namun Ino tersenyum memandang pria yang telah menjadi suaminya saat ini.

"Aku serius! Tolong biarkan aku merasakan menjadi sosok wanita seutuhnya Itachi-_kun_! Menjadi seorang istri dan ibu, walaupun setelah melahirkan anakmu nanti aku harus berpisah denganmu!"

"Kau Gila!" Itachi berdecak heran memandang gadis di depannya, sementara sang gadis memandangnya penuh harap.

"Apa aku terlihat seperi pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Apa kau fikir aku akan membiarkan anakku begitu saja?!"

"Kau bisa selamanya dengan anak itu kelak! Tapi tidak dengan ku Itachi-kun! Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu! Maafkan aku …!"

Gadis itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, memperdekat jarak diantara kedua nya.

Itachi sendiri hanya terpaku akan tingkah nekat "istri" nya itu.

Dan tentu saja "keinginan" pria akan tersulut bukan jika ada "kesempatan" di depan nya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah tirai di kamar itu, Ino hanya terpaku merasakan sesal yang membuncah di hatinya.

Matanya intens menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas seperti malaikat di sampingnya, begitu tenang dan damai, dengkuran halusnya bak irama musik yang mengalun indah di telinga.

Dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sosok itupun terbangun dan menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan terduduk menatap Ino.

Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari keduanya, hanya pandangan-pandangan yang penuh makna diantara keduanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian menyeka darah yang deras mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ino! Kau … kau ..!"

Itachi terlihat panik, Ia memegangi tangan istrinya yang penuh darah, dan memeluknya erat.

…

**FLASHBACK END**

"Runa-_chan_! Jangan menagis sayang! Ibu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini! Itachi-_Nii_ juga jangan seperti ini kumohon!"

Tangan Sakura mengelus bahu Runa pelan, dan kemudian memandang Gaara yang tengah menenangkan Itachi.

Seperti inilah agenda tahunan mereka, mereka berempat akan datang ke makam Ino karena memang diantara keempat bersahabat ini, Gaara dan Sakura lah yang dekat dengan Ino dan Itachi.

Dan kedua orang ini sudah menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu lain untuk putri semata wayang Itachi dan Ino.

Keempatnya memandang makam itu, rasanya baru kemarin mereka mengenal sosok cantik di depannya namun dengan cepat Tuhan mengambilnya dari kehidupan Itachi yang mulai memahami arti kehadirannya di dalam kehidupan pria tampan itu.

Senja menambah temaram suasana hati mereka.

**(Sakura P.O.V)**

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bidadari kecil itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa dari usianya, pemikiran nya pun matang, Ino-chan kau pasti bangga dengan putrimu.

Aku sedih yah! Sedih setiap ia bercerita padaku bagaimana ia merindukan kehadiranmu, bagaimana ia sedih dan menangis di pelukanku ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun kau gendong, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengenal sosokmu!

Ia hanya mendengarnya dari pembicaraan kami padanya tentang dirimu, Ino ….

**(Gaara P.O.V)**

Ino-chan! Apa kabar kau disana? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Kau berhasil mengikat Itachi! Kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu!.

Ahh kau pasti sudah bosan mendengar celotehanku yang ini, hampir setiap tahun aku mengucapkannya padamu, bukan?

Ahh seharusnya kau masih disini dan memberikan banyak anak pada Itachi! Kau curang sekali malah pergi dulu.

Apa kau tidak kasihan pada putrimu?! Aku selalu terharu dan meneteskan air mata setiap kali ia memeluk Sakura erat dan menangis di pelukannya! Dan kau tau sendiri bukan aku ini paling tidak mudah dibuat menangis!

Ino kami menyayangimu . . .

**FLASHBACK**

_Aku menatap lekat Dokter Tsunade dihadapku, air mataku tak berhenti mengalir, air mata bahagia? Atau air mata ketakutan? Entahlah! Mungkin keduanya._

"_Nyonya Uchiha! Anda tentu tau anda tidak bisa melanjutkan kehamilan anda berdampingan dengan pengkonsumsian obat-obatan yang mendukung hidup anda selama ini!"_

"_Apa .. apa aku bisa meneruskan kehamilanku dan menghentikan konsumsi obat-obat itu, Dok?"_

_Aku tidak peduli! Aku bahagia yah sangat bahagia pada akhirnya Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya pada seorang yang seperti mayat hidup sepertiku ini! Sebuah kehidupan di dalam rahimku._

_Aku juga tidak peduli Itachi-kun masih bersikap dingin padaku. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan kenangan ini untuknya! Dan untuk Ayah dan Ibu._

"_Bisa saja namun seperti yang Dokter Yamamoto bilang, harapan mu hanya …!"_

"_Satu tahun lagi, dan ketika anak ini lahir aku akan pergi, dengan kata lain aku memberikan kehidupanku untuk anak ini, ini tidak masalah Dokter! Terima kasih!"_

"_Apa kau yakin Ino?" pertahanan dokter itu pecah seketika, air mata menetes dari kedua sudut matanya._

"_Jangan menangis seperti ini Bibi tsunade! Aku belum mau mati! Hahaha … !"_

_Dokter Tsunade sudah menganggap Ino layaknya putri sendiri, perkenalan mereka tepat 5 tahun lalu saat gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu ia vonis mengidap Kanker darah dan kondisinya semakin memburuk._

_**Tsunade P.O.V**_

Dia duduk dihadapanku dengan tangisan yang menghiasi mata indahnya, namun ia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bibi, bukankah Tuhan sangat menyayangiku dan menginginkanku berada di pelukan NYA secepatnya?! Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Ahh bibi tapi aku belum mau mati! Aku masih ingin merasakan menjadi perempuan seutuhnya, menikah dan kemudian mempunyai Anak, aku ingin meneruskan keturunan keluarga Yamanaka!"

"Apa bibi harus memberi tahu orang tuamu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman cantiknya padaku.

"Tidak perlu! Ini rahasia ku dan bibi ya …! Aku akan minta dikirim ke Tokyo dan disana pula aku akan menjalani perawatan, yang paling tidak bisa memperlambat penyakit ini menyebar!"

Aku terhenyak, usianya baru 15 tahun saat itu, dan dia terlihat tegar dengan semua yang dihadapinya, dan pada saat itu pula aku merasa gagal untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Ino-chan!"

**Tsunade P.O.V End**

"_Apa kau masih nekat untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Suami,keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mu?"_

_Bibi tetap membujukku untuk mengatakan kenyataan ini pada semuanya, dan aku akan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan._

"_Aku tidak mau membebani mereka, aku tidak mau mereka khawatir akan keadaanku, paling tidak aku ingin memberi kenangan indah untuk mereka! Dan kemudian pergi dengan tenang membawa seulas senyum! Ne .. sudah selesaikan pemeriksaannya? Aku harus pulang dan memberi kabar bahagia ini pada Itachi! Sampai jumpa bulan depan bibi! Ingat janji kita ya ..!"_

_Aku pun mengerlingkan mataku dan sukses membuat ia tertawa melihat tingkahku._

_Namun aku sendiri pada kenyataannya takut! Aku takut dengan kata-kata Kematian yang selalu membayangiku 5 tahun ini,_

_Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa bangun lagi dan melihat sosok Itachi lagi! Aku mencintai suamiku itu …_

_Walaupun ia dingin padaku, walaupun ia acuh padaku, aku tidak peduli! Dia suamiku! _

…

**(Itachi P.O.V)**

_Aku lelah sekali hari ini, begitu banyak rekan bisnis yang harus kutemui, sesampainya di rumah kubaringkan tubuh lelahku pada sofa empuk di ruang keluarga, kudengar Ino sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami._

"_Itachi-kun … kau sudah datang? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, handuk juga baju ganti di kamar mandi! Cepatlah mandi dan kita makan malam bersama! Aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu!"_

"_Baiklah!" _

_Aku berdiri dan melewati tubuh rampingnya kemudian, tunggu dulu, kabar bahagia? Apa yang ia maksud! Ahh masa bodoh dengan semua itu!_

_Kini aku sudah berada di kamar mandi menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, tak sengaja aku menendang bak sampah yang terletak tepat di samping kaki kananku._

_**SRAKKKK!**_

_Isi nya berhamburan dan apa ini? Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang hanya berbalut handuk menutupi bagian bawah ku._

"_Obat-obat ini? Ino?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua nya terduduk di ruangan makan saling berhadapan menikmati masakan Ino yang menurut Itachi pribadi memang enak itu.

Mereka terdiam, yah terdiam…!

Ino dengan fikiran bagaimana ia harus memulainya, memberikan kabar bahagia ini kepada suaminya, Itachi.

Dan Itachi, banyak yang perlu ia tanyakan pada Ino tentang obat-obat yang ia temukan di tempat sampah tadi.

"Itachi-_kun_!"

Suara lembut Ino memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"…."

"Itachi-_kun_!"

Lagi Ino memanggil Itachi dan melambaikan tangannya dihadapan sang suami. Gayungpun bersambut Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku …. Hamil!"

Itachi tak berekspresi! Ia masih berkutat dan mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang istri.

"Selamat!"

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya duduk "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Ino tercekat ia ingin menangis sekarang, rasanya sakit sekali di dadanya, namun ia tak boleh memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya jika berada di hadapan suami tampannya itu, semampunya ia mencoba menahan perih yang menghujam batinnya.

"Aku lelah, aku tidur dulu ya! Jangan lupa matikan lampu kamar jika kau mau tidur!"

"Baiklah ….! Terima kasih Itachi-_kun_!"

Itachi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang makan, kini Ino hanya sendiri, dan ia mempunyai waktunya sendiri untuk menangis meratapi semuanya.

"Kau akan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat nak!"

Ia kemudian mengelus perutnya yang masih datar dengan lembut, sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir di paras cantiknya.

Ia hanya memerlukan pelukan dan dukungan dari suaminya, namun apa yang ia dapat? Nihil! Hanya rasa sakit akan sikap dingin suaminya yang ia dapat!

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi-_kun_!"

Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang tertelungkup di meja.

**FLASHBACK END**

**~ES~**

Senja menyapa dalam diam, hanya ada hembusan angin menerpa lembut wajah pria tampan yang tengah menggendong putri nya diikuti kedua sahabatnya dibelakang.

"_We'll always love you Ino-chan_!"

Katanya dalam hati kemudian mengusap lembut punggung putrinya yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya.

…

Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku, aku terlalu angkuh untuk tidak mengakui semuanya padamu! Bahwa aku mencintaimu, ketika aku memberanikan diri namun aku tersadar bahwa kau sudah akan meninggalkanku saat itu, kecurigaan-kecurigaanku tentang bagaimana kau terlalu sering mimisan dan obat-obat yang kau akui sebagai penguat kandungan itu ..

Ino-chan, aku bodoh telah memperlakukankmu seperti itu, aku ingat betul bagaimana sesaat setelah pemakamanmu Bibi Tsunade dan menghampiriku … memberitau ku tentang penyakitmu padaku, kau mengorbankan semuanya demi anakku! Runa kita!

"**Jangan menangis Itachi-**_**kun**_**… kau! Jangan membuatku sedih dan berat meninggalkanmu!"**

**Aku hanya terisak memeluknya erat dalam pelukanku! Menyadari bahwa ia tak akan ada lagi di sampingku.**

"**Aku Mencintaimu, Itachi-**_**kun**_**! Jaga a..anak kita baik-baik!"**

"**Aku juga mencintaimu Ino-**_**chan**_**~!"**

"**Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan… ten..ang…..!"**

"**Ino-**_**chan**_**! Bangunnn!"**

Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya kuat, tangiskupun meledhak memandang wajah pucat tanpa denyut kehidupan pada dirinya.

**Arghht!**

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati memandang terbenamnya matahari dalam haru.

Kepingan masa lalu itu akan kusimpan Ino-_chan_! Dan aku janji akan menjaga Runa sampai kita bertemu lagi di Surga, tempat dimana Tuhan menempatkanmu di sisi NYA yang paling indah, menunggu kami datang pada mu kelak.

"Ayah!"

"Runa-_chan_!"

"Ibu pasti bahagia disana! Jangan menangis lagi! Yang aku tau dia akan mengawasi kita dari Surga dan memastikan kita disini baik-baik saja!"

"I LOVE U TILL THE END OF MY LIFE, Ino-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TAMAT~<strong>

Ok! Fiction macam apakah ini? Well, pengen coba bikin angst tapi hasilnya ancuuur , Forgive me FFN reader fict karyaku tidak sebagus karya author lain, *mewek*, demi Ino-chan, demi sembuhin patah hati karena ending Naruto :D.

Enjoy ^^


End file.
